Boboiboy : The New Girl
by anglecatten
Summary: This is series one. A new shy girl has arrived at Rintis Island. She stayed with her beloved aunt, and studied in Rintis Island Secondary School. She met a well-known hero named Boboiboy, but surprisingly doesn't acknowledge that he is one. Boboiboy decided to keep it a secret, and managed to convince his friends to help. But he soon develop feelings for her, what will Fang do?


It was night time, the time when children need to sleep. The train arrived to Rintis Island, made a slow stop before opening the doors wide open so that the passengers may leave. A girl had light-brown eyes, thin eyebrows, thin lips, tiny nose, pale skin like Boboiboy's and her ears were hidden by her Tudung. She wore a pink and blue colored shawl, a white scarf that had rainbow gem-stone designs under her shawl, orange-yellowish cat ear headband on top, a pink jacket that had a hoodie and pockets with a fire symbol, blue long-sleeved shirt, blue skirt that didn't reach her knees, black leggings and black fingerless gloves.

She took out an iPhone with a blue bubble casing, she dialed a number and the phone rang. It rang a few times until someone picked up on the other line.

**Someone**: Hello?! Is everything alright?! DID ANYONE HURT YOU?!

**Girl**: H-hi, yes, no. Relax… *giggles* I'll be fine; they didn't choose me to do this job for nothing.

**Someone**: O-okay, but if anything happens… No wait; tell me everything that happens to you!

**Girl**: Umm… You don't need to be so worried; I might be younger than you but please have doubt in me!

**Someone**: Fine... but if anything hap-

**Girl**: I'll call. Okay, bye.

"Oh boy, he's worry sick. Well, that's what brothers are for then," she murmured in a quiet-calm tone. Her thoughts were cut by a loud shriek that nearly made her deaf. _Here she comes_, she thought as she turned to look at a young lady, approximately the age of 40. Her features looked similar to the girl but wore a lime green colored 'Tudung', her skin slightly tanner and had a few wrinkles. She wore black fancy glasses, a green colored 'Baju Kurung' and simple black flat shoes.

"SYASYA!" she yelled as she ran to her. Syasya waved at her and shyly smiled. When the lady reached her, she locked her in an embrace as she patted her back softly while Syasya hugged her back. She said to her in motherly-like tone, "How long has it been since I last saw you? You were five…no, three? It felt like only yesterday that I saw you playing at the park and your buttons on your shirt were-"

"Aunty Farah! I'm older now, please stop talking about the past me," Syasya cut her off as she felt embarrassed because some people were listening. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink, and her aunt completely noticed her behavior.

"Okay, okay. So how's your brother?" Aunt Farah began to ask her about her family and Syasya answered all her questions fluently as she grabbed her luggage from her and carried it to her Kia car. At first, she protested that she could bring her own luggage to the car but her aunt insisted as she was her special guest. As they both get inside the car; both in the front row of the car, they chatted along the way.

They arrived at a two-storey house; it was painted yellow, the roof was black and bright colorful flowers surrounding the house. Her aunt took out the luggage and walked to Syasya who eyed the house.

"Nice house. A bit too cheerful to see," Syasya complimented as her aunt smiled, "Much like the owner, huh?" Her aunt's smile faded and turned into a mischievous smile. Syasya giggled as she saw her aunt's reaction.

"And that owner had a very adorable niece," her aunt said for revenge because she knew that her niece never liked to be complimented as cute, pretty, beautiful and so on even though it was true. Syasya folded her arms, looked at the ground with her cheeks red as tomatoes. She chuckled and continued, "You know you'll have to admit it sooner or later. Aunty Farah's niece is pretty cute." She poked her, and she looked at her aunt.

"Never in a million years," Syasya protested in a quick-shy like tone. Her aunt raised her two hands high, as surrender because she knew she wouldn't give in. She led her into her house, the living room had black tiled floor with white snow flake designed walls. The stairs that lead to her upstairs, into a hall way that had the same tiled floor with blue water designed walls. She led her to her room which her door was white with a sign that said _'Syasya'_.

"This is your room, I designed it myself. Tell me what you think in the morning," she said looking at her watch that told them it was already 12pm. She yawned as she covered her mouth. "If you need me," she added half-asleep, "That's my room." She gave her the luggage. She pointed at her room that opposes hers; she began to pat her on her shoulder as she walked slowly to her room and rubbed her eyes.

"Goodnight," Syasya said with a sweet smile. Her aunt replied back with a sleepy tone as Syasya waved and opened her door knob. She closed the door behind her and awe struck her immediately as the luggage dropped on the floor.


End file.
